Helping is what best friend does
by xBlueButterflyx
Summary: Izzy wants to help Tai,but is shy. Tai wants to help Izzy and he's very determined to do that. Taishiro


_Taishiro one-shot ^^  
>No need to say anything more :D<em>  
><em>Hope you like it! :3<em>

_**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Digimon,or anything that's got something with it. ( Unfortunately. :/ )**_

* * *

><p>''Please?''<p>

''No.''

''Aaaaw come on man!''

''I think I made myself pretty clear with 'no'.'' Izzy said typing on his lap-top,not even bothering to look at pleading brunette spread on his bed.

''Are you my best friend?''

Silence.

''Okay,you are. And do you know what best friends do for each other?''

Silence again.

''One would agree to burn CD full of porns to another!'' he whined.

Izzy blushed a bit and spun in his chair to look at Tai.

''Yes,you are my best friend and I would do anything for you,but...''

''Ah! See? Best friend _would_ do that for me! So that means you should!''

Izzy shot him annoyed look. ''You never let me finish my sentence.''

Tai crossed his arms,sulking.

''But this...why don't you ask someone else to do that?''

''And why the hell would I do that when I have you?''

''Because I,uh,I'm too busy.'' he waved his hands in explaining motion.

Tai raised an eyebrow. ''Liar.''

Izzy sighed. _Hate him! He always knows when I lie._

''Okay,okay,it's not that.''

''What is it then?''

''Well,it's that I,uhm...I don't,of course,I could but,uh...'' he mumbled nervously.

''You what?''

''It's not I wouldn't,I just don't...I actually never,uh...''

''Just say what is it?'' Tai whined impatiently.

''I NEVER WATCH THEM!'' he groaned at Tai's stubbornness.

Silence. Tai's mouth fell open.

''You ne-''

Izzy was shocked by his own sudden outburst and put a hand over his mouth. With the last look at Tai's face which was covered in disbelief,he mumbled 'never mind' and turned back to lap-top. His cheeks practically burned with blush._ Nice one,Koushirou. Being 16 years old boy and never watched anything close to porn. Yeah,you meet guys like that every day.  
><em>He heard Tai shuffle on bed.  
><em><br>_''Kou,look at me.'' he spoke with soft,but deep voice. But he still could sense grin on brunette's face.

_Excuse me? He never called me like that before. That can only mean one thing-I've officially become the mockery object for the rest of my life!_

Then he heard Tai's footsteps approaching him._ Shit,shit,shit!_

He had feeling like blush moved through all of his body,and then pouring all of its color on his face. His heart almost jumped out of ribcage. He breathed unevenly.

Shuffle in his chair was immediate when he saw Tai bending over his desk right next to him._Why the hell do I feel so...weird when he's so close?_

''Please,look at me.''

Izzy couldn't help but gulp down all saliva he had in his mouth,leaving them completely dry. What came was completely unexpected. Tai now was standing behind him. Izzy couldn't help but wonder what the hell was he doing?_And what in the world is going on with me?_

Then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and he froze. He stopped typing,completely in confusion of all the feelings in that moment. He never knew so many emotions could mix.

Next thing he knew was feeling Tai's breath on his neck and Tai's hands hovering over his on keyboard.

''T-t-tai?'' he stuttered.

''What?'' his breath felt so warm and nice on his ear and neck,and his voice made Izzy shiver. Husky,but yet soft.

''W-what are you doing?'' this came out as a whisper.

''Well,since I'm very experienced in stuff you mentioned earlier,I thought I would be just the person to lead you into that,eh?''

Izzy gasped when he realized what's going on. Coughing,he bowed his head in embarrassment. _Oh shit!_  
>It happened. He just stared at bulge in his pants. <em>Naaah,Tai look what you diiiid!<em>

He felt Tai smirk against his neck. ''And as I can see,now is just the time to do it.''

Izzy looked at him for the first time,mouth still opened from the shock of seeing...it.

Tai couldn't help but chuckle at confused red-head. ''You're so cute when you're confused. You always are,actually.''

Izzy's eyes widened to the biggest possible size. ''What do-''

He was cut off by Tai's nose pressed to his neck,nuzzling it. Izzy couldn't help but feel more aroused._ God,this is wrong! So wrong! _But he couldn't help it.

''You ask too many questions,so I think it's time we start our lesson.'' Tai whispered smirking. Izzy's eyes flew back to screen when he heard typing sound. _Uh,oh._

Google was opened and Tai was typing there. 'Redtube',it wrote.

At this point,Izzy could only chuckle.

''Oh,and just so you know,I brought 2 empty CD's.''

* * *

><p><em>Done ^^<em>_  
><em>

_r&r? (:_


End file.
